


The Meeting Before the First

by citrinesunset



Category: Doctor Who/Torchwood
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 02:00:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrinesunset/pseuds/citrinesunset
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the 51st century, Jack meets a woman in the bar. He doesn't know her, but she knows him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Meeting Before the First

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the [Doctor Who and Torchwood Porn Battle VII](http://cyus.livejournal.com/16711.html). Prompts were water, oral sex, and crossdressing, and I used the last two.

Jack met her in a club. He was dancing in the middle of the room, wearing only his greatcoat, boots, and a pair of lacy pink knickers when he saw her sitting at the bar. She was watching him.

When the song ended, he excused himself from the boys and girls on the dance floor and walked over to the bar. He sat down on the stool next to her. His knickers and bare legs rubbed strangely against his coat.

"Hello," he said with a grin. "Can I buy you a drink?"

She tipped her shot glass at him. "You can top me off."

"Couldn't help but notice you watching me."

"You stood out."

Jack laughed. Everyone here stood out somehow. It was the sort of club where anything went, and tonight drinks were half-price. The woman in front of him made him think of an old-time movie star, with her dark blond (or were they light brown?) curls and her pearl earrings.

"I let a friend dress me," Jack said.

"I think we're wearing the same lipstick."

Her lips were indeed the same shade of red as his. He raised his eyebrows seductively. "But the question is, do we have the same taste in undergarments?"

She threw her head back and laughed.

"I'm sure you'd love to find out."

Jack ordered them some drinks. While they waited, she extended her hand for him to shake. Her fingernails were as red as her lips.

"Dr. River Song," she said.

He shook her hand, and then kissed it. "Captain Jack Harkness, pleased to meet you."

"Oh, I know who you are."

Jack tried to place her, but he was sure he'd never seen her before. Then again, he'd known so many people. "Have we met?"

"Mmm. Not yet. But we share a mutual friend."

"Who?" Jack asked. They got their drinks, and River took a sip of hers.

"The Doctor," she said, with a small smile.

 

* * *

 

Three hours later, Jack and River stumbled up to the second story of the club. They checked behind each door (disturbing a few half-naked people in the process) until they found an empty sitting room.

Jack took off his coat. He tossed it on the back of the sofa, but River picked it up and put it on over her dress. She pulled it closed around her and struck a pose.

"Do I look dashing?" she asked.

"Yep. And gorgeous."

River sat down on the sofa and stretched out. She kicked her heels off. " _You're_ gorgeous. And hard."

It was true. His dick was stiff under the lace.

"You should take care of it," River said. "And me, too, while you're at it."

Jack pulled his erection free (ah, that felt better) and knelt in front of the sofa. He lifted River's skirt and pulled down her knickers. They weren't like his at all, actually -- they were smooth and black like her dress. Jack raised her skirt and pushed his coat up over her knees, and River lifted one leg onto the sofa.

He started to stroke himself, and nuzzled his head between River's legs. He'd impressed a lot of people with his ability to lick and suck and stroke all at the same time, and the few drinks he'd downed hadn't dulled his senses any.

Jack came quick and hard (that cleaning expense was going on his tab). He hooked his arms around River's thighs and pressed his mouth close until he felt her muscles twitch under his tongue. She cried out, half moan and half laugh, and ran a hand through his hair.

Afterward, he stood and put his dick back in the knickers. River smoothed her skirt over her legs, and Jack sat beside her on the sofa. She took his face in her hands and kissed him on the lips, and Jack decided the night was far more interesting than he'd expected.

River opened her handbag and pulled out a book and a pen. It appeared to be a diary. She opened to a blank page, and began to write. Jack didn't ask.

Drowsy from the drinks and sex, he nodded off.

 

* * *

 

When Jack woke in the morning, he was stretched out on the sofa, alone. His coat was draped over him like a blanket. When he sat up, he saw the cocktail napkin lying on top if his chest. There was a red lip print on it, and a scribbled note.

It said: _Thanks for the wonderful night. The Doctor and I will see you in three years, Gorgeous. - River_


End file.
